


Love Note

by MHWK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader Gender Neutral, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHWK/pseuds/MHWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the BBCSherlockImagines blog - Imagine your boyfriend Moriarty leaving a note saying "Faking my death, will be back at 5 with coffee" at your guys´ flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Note

It was a bit chill out, especially since you had woken up alone. That had been a common occurrence lately, but it was nice to finally have the flat to yourself for a bit.

Pulling your robe tightly around you, you slipped on your house-shoes and made your way to the kitchen. The sky outside was gray. It would surely rain, again. With a sigh, you listlessly set the coffee pot. You didn’t expect him to return anytime soon, so you only made enough for yourself.

Listening to that calming bubble of the coffee pot, you settled into your seat at the kitchen table. He had forgotten to bring in the newspaper. If he was going out early, it was only considerate.

You stared out the window, wondering where he could have been. What he was up to? On the days that you saw him, he seemed much happier than he had in a long time. He was certainly enjoying himself. When you didn’t see him, he was always respectfully quiet when it came to sneaking into bed at night. Occasionally you woke up when his cold hands settled on your waist and pulled you closer to him. But always, he let you sleep.

When your coffee was ready, you poured it into a mug and held it tightly in your hands. The smell alone was enough to wake you and the heat was most welcome on your hands. You smiled into the mug before taking a drink, imagining his animated personality when he came up with a brilliant idea and decided to share it. He was never looking for input, but he was always expecting you to get excited with him. His amusement was infectious and you never had to pretend with him.

The television was still dark. You’d thought of turning it on but ever since he had bought it it just sat in the corner of the room. Was it even plugged in? Neither of you cared, there were more interesting things than trash-television.

Walking about the room with nothing to do, you paused as a note on the door caught your eye. He never left notes, that was why you never looked for them. You were more likely to leave notes than he was, and you never left them either.

Taking the paper in your hand, you pulled it from the door and read: _Faking my death. Will be back at 5 with coffee. - Jim_

You smiled. Finally, Jim Moriarty had found a playmate.

You frowned. He was going to forget the cream and sugar. Again.


End file.
